1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a method for measuring a distance from a subject to an imaging system (subject distance).
2. Description of Related Art
In order to obtain a distance from a subject to an imaging system such as digital still camera, two ways have been proposed. One of them employs an additional distance sensor for distance measurement. In this way, the subject distance can be accurately measured but cost rises. The other way measures the subject distance using auto focus (AF) data via complicated data processing/calculating of a digital signal processor (DSP) of the imaging system. This increases the burden on the DSP.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a method for measuring a subject distance, which can overcome the abovementioned problems.